


Abigail Hobbs NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Go follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Abigail Hobbs NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Abigail is the one who needs the aftercare. She needs cuddles, soft kisses and hair stroking. Abigail is a very shy and reserved person, she needs taking care of after the things she’s been through and you’re just the person to do that. You always give her words of encouragement and praise.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Her favourite body part is her eyes, she thinks they are pretty and she loves the colour of them. Her favourite part of your body is your heart, its big and forgiving. You have so much love to give and she’s here for all of it. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Abigail’s cum is quite fruity and sweet thanks to the meals Hannibal’s giving her. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She’ll never admit to fingering you under the dinner table, but her dads aren’t stupid. Besides it’s not like they don’t do similar things themselves. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

She has no experience, and little confidence. That’s why you’re there to take the reins and show her how it’s done, how to give and receive, how to accept love again. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://66.media.tumblr.com/7ebb9e2f0be02a591d9f2db6bd08c4fb/tumblr_mn64d8TAGe1rdf03ko1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

She’s a little goofy but only because she’s so embarrassed at her lack of experience. She’ll normally hide her face in her hands when embarrassed, you soon bring her out of that with a few strategically placed kisses. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Everything bellow the bikini line is shaved and the rest is kept neatly trimmed. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

She loves romance and intimacy, she needs it. She loves taking things slow and both of you just losing yourselves to each other. You’ll set the mood with scented candles, fluffy pillows, chocolates and nice lingerie. You’ll likely start out cuddling, watching a movie before exchanging soft, gentle kisses. Things will normally go from there. She likes having her fingers laced with yours. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

She doesn’t really masturbate. She’s tried it sure and struggled to reach an orgasm, nothing seemed to be happening, so she just gave up. It wasn’t until she met you that you opened her up to sexuality and self-pleasure. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Abigail loves sensation play. Ice is one of her favourite things to play with. You’ll normally take a cube in your mouth and run it across her lips, neck, nipples, all the way down her body until shes a shivering mess. She likes the feel of your nails lightly scraping over her thighs and back. She’s also learning about Shibari. Will taught her about boat knots, Hannibal’s teaching her about other knots. Abigail is also getting super into sexting and she’s pretty good at it too. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Your bedroom where you know you won’t be disturbed and she can get away from her now very busy life for a few hours or the bathtub. She likes to sit between your legs in the bath even with your wondering hands. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Sometimes the way you kiss can get her turned on or feather light touches across her thighs. Shes down for some dirty talk as well, loving to hear what you plan on doing to her. The scar on her neck that she grew to hate, you’ve now changed that. She likes when you kiss over it or suck on it lightly. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

No rough play. She doesn’t like collars or your hands around her neck, she says it feels like she can’t breathe. She doesn’t like sensory deprivation either because of her trusting issues, she likes to know whats going on and be in complete control of what you’re going to do to her. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Surprisingly she has a knack for oral sex. It’s something she picked up quickly and does well. Another one of her positions is 69 because you can both pleasure each other at the same time. She loves having your head between her legs and vice versa. Oral sex is probably her favourite type of sex. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She’s slow and sensual, not wanting to rush anything due to her inexperience and lack of confidence. Shes always looking to you for reassurance that shes doing well. The times she does get enough confidence to be on top are the best times. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

She doesn’t mind quickies what with her busy life nowadays. If you want to finger her in the car on the way to therapy, then that’s fine. She’s down for quickies. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

She will not take risks, she knows her comfort zone and will not step outside it. Nor are you wanting to push her to do anything she’s not comfortable with. However, if it’s something she thinks she’ll like she’ll research it first before trying it. She likes to prepare herself. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

2-3 rounds at the most with plenty of cuddles in-between. She can last a good while although you do have fun trying to see how quickly you can make her cum sometimes. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She only own’s a simple viberator which she thought would help when it came to masturbation. You found it in her pantie drawer and suggested playing with it, which she was up for. Now you like to get it out at least once a week to spice things up a little. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

She can be quite teasing, which you never expected from her at first. But she can have you begging with a few light touches and well placed kisses. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She’s a little on the quiet side, scared that someone might hear her even if she knows the two of you are alone. This encourages you to try and make her louder, which isn’t very difficult. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

She’ll cover her mouth if she feels like she’s moaning too loud. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

You always compliment her saying she has the prettiest pussy you’ve ever seen.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

She does have quite a high sex drive which was another thing took you by surprise but definitely not something to complain about. You guys will have sex maybe every other day, sometimes more. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

She falls asleep quite fast, your arms being the only place she can now sleep easy.


End file.
